Sexual Desires
by Dragonsonic
Summary: i have decided that my OC's should get themselves a girlfriend and i got the four of the them one! My Oc characters: Nitro the hedgehog, Drago the cat, Vulcan the cat and Kane the echidna Fiona fox Alicia acorn, Blaze the cat and Julie- su belong to SEGA


Hey everyone Dragonsonic with a Sonic Lemon Fanfiction featuring four of my OC Characters ( Nitro the Hedgehog, Drago the cat, Vulcan the cat and Kane the Echidna) with Fiona Fox, Alicia acorn (Anti-sally or Evil Sally) Blaze the cat and Julie-su (Nitro x Fiona, Drago x Alicia (Anti-Sally) Vulcan x Blaze and Kane x Julie-su) and I'm not really good at making fanfics…but I will still try… just for you guys! :D

WARNING!: If you are not mature enough to see this lemony goodness…Then Leave… this story will have four parts in it…. The 1st one is going to be Nitro and Fiona….. so enjoy.

It was a hot and sunny day at Nitro's house, it was about 3:30PM with Nitro the hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Nitro was tuning up his car and Fiona was practicing on her fighting skills, Nitro was a stress-free hedgehog who was always relaxed and calm. Fiona was a Tough and crafty female fox, she used to be the girlfriend of Scourge the hedgehog…..until they broke up. '' There….That should do it!'' Nitro said proudly as he was finished with his car, his car was a Lemon-yellow Dodge challenger R/T with black racing stripes on the middle of his car with rims, spoiler and a blower. The red vixen walked up to him and said, ''Hey there handsome'' Fiona spoke as she gave him a kiss of the cheek, '' hey babe.'' Nitro spoke as he hugged Fiona and kissed her cheek.

''what'cha doin Nitro?'' Fiona asked as she looked at the car.

'' I was just tuning up my car…. You know… just in case….''

'' Just in case what Nitro?''

''well….. just in case if I wanted to race…..you know like….Street racing.''

Fiona Smirked at the idea and nodded in approval, she had never experienced Street racing before, but now that Nitro wanted to Street race, she was interested.

''sounds very interesting hun.'' Fiona said

'' yeah I thought so too.'' Nitro said

Nitro walked up to Fiona and embraced her, his hands on her waist. Fiona smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. ''so Fiona how's scourge?'' Nitro asked. Fiona's left eye twitched as she heard her ex-boyfriend's name, she did not want to talk about Scourge, she was angry. '' He's fine…..'' Fiona muttered angrily as she crossed her arms in a huff. Nitro looked at her with worry and confusion, ''Fiona what's wrong?'' Nitro asked worryingly. Fiona refused to answer to Nitro's question and looks at the ground.

''Fiona?'' Nitro said

Fiona looked at Nitro and spoke in a angry voice, '' I do not want to talk about that mother-fucker… HE BETRAYED ME!'' Fiona screamed with rage as she began to stomp the ground, slightly scaring Nitro in the process. ''HE FUCKING BETRAYED ME, THAT FUCKING TWO-TIMING STUPID- FUCKER!.''.

Nitro hugged Fiona and kissed her lips. Fiona's eyes widened in surprise as her lips were pressed against his, Her cheeks slightly turning red. The kiss didn't last for long…. (it was for 10 secs) soon Nitro parted his lips from Fiona's, Fiona's frown instantly changed into a wide smile as she winked at the Jade green hedgehog.

''you ok now Fiona?'' Nitro asked.

'' yeah….thanks…Nitro...you handsome hedgehog.'' Fiona answered.

Nitro Blushed at Fiona's comment and smiled at her.

''Thanks Fiona.''

'' no problem baby.'' Fiona said

''I'm handsome?'' Nitro said

'' Yes! You're handsome!, you may be my 2nd boyfriend…..but…. you're better than scourge, although you look a teeny bit like him.'' Fiona said

Nitro raised an eyebrow at the crimson vixen. '' what makes me look like scourge?'' Nitro asked in a calm tone, Fiona pointed at his fur and pointed at it, ''Your fur color is jade green, another shade of green, but you don't act like him that's for sure…and….you're super cute too.'' Fiona said in a very sweet voice as she walked into Nitro's house and Nitro followed her and closed the door and locked it.

''wow Nitro you have a very nice house….'' Fiona said

'' Thanks Fiona… I do manage to keep it clean and plus, this house rocks'' Nitro said

Fiona chuckled and placed a hand on Nitro's chest and felt his abs, she couldn't help but blush as she smiled at him. ''Wow baby I didn't know that you work out too!'' Fiona said happily.

''I used to go to the gym when I was a teenager. Nitro said

''oooooh cool!'' Fiona said

'' Yeah I know babe.'' Nitro slyly said as he kissed Fiona on the cheek.

Fiona thought of an idea as she smirked at Nitro. She grabbed him and kissed his lips, Nitro looked at Fiona and smiled.

Nitro Looked at Fiona and placed his hands on her hips, giving her a smirk. He started to kiss her neck, making her moan a little, Fiona smiled at nitro as she started to take off her black tank-top and tossed it to the ground. Nitro's eyes widened a little as he had saw Fiona's breasts, they looked big and perfectly round, Nitro blushed as he looked at her breasts.

''wow Fiona….your breasts are…..so…so…..big and perfectly round too.'' Nitro

Fiona Giggled as she took of her Dark Blue Jeans and her Black panties. She tossed the discarded clothes on the stand, next to the tv and walked back to nitro. She was naked in front of him, Nitro's eyes widened as he had seen the gorgeous sight of Fiona Fox nude, her big, perfectly round breasts, her bare womanhood, Nitro felt his manhood grow hard as he looked at Fiona.

''Fiona…'' Nitro said

'' *giggles* yes Nitro?'' Fiona said

Nitro walked up to Fiona and wrapped his arms around her and grinned as he reached for her breasts, Fiona took a step back and waved a finger at Nitro.

''uh-uh-uh Nitro, you're gonna have to earn it…'' Fiona said seductively

Nitro nodded quickly as he unzipped his black pants and took off his black shirt and his red boxers, revealing his manhood. Fiona's eyes widened as she saw Nitro's dick, it was big and hard, it twitched slightly as he sat on the couch and looked at Fiona.

'' ok…..so what do I have to do to earn all that Foxy Mama? Nitro asked sexily

'' *Giggles* you have to please me first…ok honey? Do you think that you can handle it honey?'' Fiona spoke in a sexy and seducing tone.

Nitro's grin had grown wider as he looked at Fiona. Fiona walked up to nitro, got on her knees and started to stroke his shaft slowly and firmly. Nitro looked at the crimson vixen and letted out a quiet moan.

'' whoa Fiona….you're really good at this babe…..'' Nitro whispered

''Thanks Nitro.'' Fiona said

Fiona stopped stroking Nitro's shaft and started licking it and kissing the tip, causing him to moan as he smirked at her.

'' I'm gonna make you cum Nitro…'' Fiona spoke in a sensual and devious tone.

'' alright Fiona….. go for it Babe.'' Nitro said

Fiona had advanced from licking Nitro's shaft to sucking it, making the lemon, yellow furred hedgehog, Nitro felt like if he was In paradise as he watched her suck him, he started to growl sexily as he placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing her more onto his cock. Fiona continued to suck on Nitro's cock and started playing with his balls, making him moan louder in the process.

''nngh…..ahhh…..Fiona….'' Nitro whispered

''are you loving this Nitro? Do you love it when I suck your dick?'' Fiona asked in a muffled voice as she kept on sucking him.

''yes Fiona…I Fucking love it!'' Nitro yelled

Nitro gritted his teeth as he blew his load in her mouth, Fiona gasped at the unexpected climax and removed her lips from Nitro's shaft, she swallowed his cum and smirked at him.

''mmmmm~… you taste very good nitro….'' Fiona spoke sweetly as she got up and sat onto Nitro's lap as her wet pussy as very close to his cock, she was ready for anything and for this…..but for nitro….not so much….. Nitro grinned as he licked Fiona's breasts and sucked them.

Fiona moaned at the feeling of his hot tongue touching her nipples, as she slid Nitro's cock in her pussy. Nitro growled as his breathing had began heavily, he had a primal side, but he kept it a secret ever since as he started thrusting into Fiona at a slow pace, quickly angering her, ''is that all? Hmph I should've known that you're too much of a wimp to fuck me.'' Fiona said coldly.

Nitro's eye twitched as he heard Fiona call him a wimp, he hated being called that, it made him angry, but he hid it. He looked at Fiona with a sinister smirk and starting to thrust into Fiona at a medium pace as he kissed neck and softly bit her neck, ''You're gonna regret calling me a wimp Fiona.'' Nitro said in a dark voice as he started to thrust into Fiona hard. Fiona moaned and screamed in bliss, pleasure and happiness as Nitro was in his primal state as he kept on thrusting into Fiona.

''Ah, ah, ah! Oh fuck! N-Nitro!'' Fiona moaned

'' yeah that's right babe, say my name…..say it now….'' Nitro spoke in a dark tone

'' that's right Nitro….fuck me…..Fuck me hard honey and don't hold back!'' Fiona cried out

Fiona wrapped her arms and legs around Nitro as she kept moaning, Nitro hung his tongue out as he kept thrusting into Fiona, '' Ungh….shit you're so fucking tight Fiona! Nitro said as he licked her nipples. Nitro moaned and grunted as he felt himself about to release.

''Fiona…..i'm….i'm….gonna….'' Nitro whispered.

''yes, Nitro, cum inside me, give me all of it, every single drop of it!'' Fiona cried out

FIONAAAAAAAAAA! Nitro howled as he filled Fiona up with his cum

NITROOOOOOOOOOO! Fiona screamed as her fluids coated his shaft

/1 hour later/

It was about 4:30 as they putted their clothes back on and looked at each other, ''wow Nitro…..maybe I had underestimated you…..'' Fiona spoke as she kissed Nitro's cheek and rested on the other side. Nitro smiled as he grabbed a blanket and covered Fiona with it and kissed her on the forehead and headed out, he unlocked the door and went outside and closed it.

" This day just gets better and better'' Nitro spoke as he started calling his friends…

To be continued…..

Aaaaaaand that's it for part 1 my peeps, but don't worry I will have part 2 on here before you know it I promise….


End file.
